bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ynot
Ynot is of the Makuta species afflicted with the Goku Complex, but seems to have been messed with in his life so that he is more than that. It has been revealed that Ynot's ultimate goal is to breach all dimensions of being, starting with the fourth wall. He hopes that this will get the recognition he seeks so desperately. =Biography= Tails of the Makuta Anima Ynot’s origin is not completely known, what is known is that the first record of his existence was when Makuta Teridax selected him, a plain Makuta with mediocre Rahi, to lead five other Makuta to map out a newly discovered Island of Shinobi-Nui. During this mission, Ynot and the five other Makuta, self named the Makuta Anima, were captured by an odd squad of Toa, known as the Toa Idiotas, and hung in a cave as prisoners. The Makuta escaped, incapacitated the Toa and descended into a maze underneath the island, in which they were exposed to Energized Protodermis, which expelled all shadow from their being, and replaced it with new elemental abilities, Ynot’s being Iron. The Beginning Not much is known what happened in the time between then and when he was next seen. What is known is that he spent much of his time learning about all the things in the universe in a dimension known as the ‘Knowledge Dimension’, becoming one of the most knowledgeable Makuta in all the dimensions. He also, at some point, managed to persuade the Toa Idiotas to be his loyal servants, and honed his mastery of his elemental abilities. Some time later, he rejoined the Brotherhood of Makuta, under the rule of Makuta Blackout. He spent this time fighting the Brotherhoods enemies, instead of producing Rahi, during which he met his future friend, Zev Raregroove, on the battlefield repeatedly, every time he was defeated. At some point, Ynot predicted Makuta Blackouts future treachery, and left the Brotherhood, now known as the Legion, to pursue Zev and eventually ally himself with him. During his pursuit of Zev, he acquired one of his later trademarks, his Zanpakuto, Ka-Oni-Santsu. After allying with Zev, the Legion and its allies pursed him with murderous intent. Eventually cornering him on the island of Mata-Nui, where he decided to disperse his essence, creating what seemed to onlookers to be him blowing himself up. During the centuries he was presumed dead, he spent in a cave on the uttermost rim of the realm of Karzahni, recuperating and resting. He was preparing for the day he would complete his revolt against the Legion of Makuta, and his defeat of Makuta Blackout. Millennia later, Ynot surfaced again, his time out leaving him thinking he was ready to take on Blackout, but each time he faced him, he was proven wrong. Occasionally he would be faced with one of the Legion's closest allies, be it Mephisroth or Malygos, he was always evenly matched. After one such match, Malygos invited Ynot and many of the universes scum to a banquet. The attendees included Blackout, Zev, Kakamu, and the Toa Idiotas. Needless to say, the banquet ended in a large fight between Ynot and Blackout. Soon after words, Ynot decided that he was tired of being shown up, so he and his Anima built a massive flying coliseum, known as the Cabana II, on which he planned a mighty tournament, culminating in a match between Ynot and Blackout. Unfortunately, the tournament never began due to other circumstances. Time Skip Soon after that, Makuta Blackout initiated his final plan, activating the Vahi Cube, and sending Ynot back in time six months. During this time, Ynot's team was left in the future, but eventually met up with him again in the Knowledge Dimension. At that point, Ynot learned that the Cabana II had been destroyed and rebuilt, into the Cabana III. Soon after wards, Ynot battled Malygos again. Again it ended in stalemate. Immediately following the battle, Ynot met Silver-Silver who challenged him to a sparing match, during which, Ynot demonstrated agility like he never had before. This abilities origin is speculated to be the recent release of the other five Bankai of Ka-Oni-Santsu. In the middle of the sparring match in Karzahni, Blackout snook aboard the Cabana III and sabotaged it, completely immobilizing it. After rebuilding his ship, now the Cabana IV, Ynot rallied the Makuta Anima and Silver-Silver in an all out attack on Makuta Blackout. Ynot lost this battle, and was displaced into chronospace, leaving him able to communicate with the outside world but unable to act. Ka-Oni-Santsu was sent to Bara Magna to be received by Xeno. Desert Heat On Bara Magna, Malygos, The Makuta Anima, The Toa Idiotas, Xeno and Shika summoned Ynot, allowing him to leave chronospace. He later engaged Kil'Jaeden in a battle, along with his fellow Makuta. After defeating Kil'Jaeden, Ynot and the Anima joined Silver on his ship, the Gold Standard, where each headed off and practiced their individual hobbies. Later, after Blackout used unstable hadrium to destroy Earth and Bara Magna, Ynot was contacted by a mysterious voice, telling him to go to Coreli. Ynot later summoned The Fallen in order to fight Blackout, and attacked Darkmount. However, he was unprepared for the arrival of Makuta Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, and later for the appearance of the Makuta combiner Bruticus. Blackout and the other Enhanced Makuta left the planet and destroyed it, while Ynot and the others escaped. Later, he was contacted by N'Grath. Ynot ignored this and went off on a journey to become more powerful. 50,000 Years Afloat He has since returned, 50000 years later in Platinum armor and an aura of power and wisdom. After which, he accompinied Maria to her base, fought a large brute by the name of Atmos, and then joined Kakamu in bashing Blackout, again. After which, Blackout Ambushed Ynot, literally stabbing him in the back, leaving him for dead and the Master Sword in his back. Ynot claimed the Master sword for his own and left to reassemble his disbanded comrades. Later Ynot, Shaern, and Sonia visited Chenrotoss, looking for one of their ranks. Upon arriving they were instructed by locals to check a Floating Castle across the desert for what they were seeking. During their trek through the desert, they encountered Animated Cati, which Ynot swiftly dealt with, collecting the Liquified Parasitic Fluff inside. upon arriving at the castle, the trio met Jin and Vakka, who invited them in for a feast. After which, Ynot continued collecting the Idiotas, finding Blade and Vultran in the Cacti Kings chambers, Kami and Kaze on Pulse, and Sreda just appeared on Bota Magna....Yeah, Plothole. When the group reached Bota Magna, Xeno arrived a little later to take them to Aqua Magna to rejoin the Anima. On Aqua Magna, the reunion was short, and ended with Sasuken showing off his shiny new toy, and Ynot's newest Ship, the Wigwam. Which he promptly used to pay visits to Zev and Shattered Mirror Kakamu. During his visit with SMK, A Prior and Ynohtna address him. Ynot promptly left in search for Blackout. Who promptly left Ynot to his death, again. After that, Ynot and Hollow Ynot reunited, used all seven Bankai together, and Hollow Ynot got to blow stuff up on a random planet of Blackout's choosing. Immediately after, Ynot was approached by Tahar'ix, who invited him to join the The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta. Ynot responded by storming his castle and blowing up everything inside. Well, no the Anima, Idiotas, and Xeno did all the work, Ynot just walked in behind them to challenge Tahar'ix to a fight]], which he won. After that Ynot ran about the universe, doing Mata-Nui knows what, and arrived on some planet, were not sure which. While in orbit, Xeno and Cicero, the later joining his little crew while searching for her brother, built Ynot's newest toy, the Slayer Canon, which he fired a total of three times, one of which hit the Caged Lion. He then went on to save 553 from someone.....I dont remember. Great, now he's fighting some cat-like thing. He used Ka-Oni-Santsu's most recent form, The five headed Dragon, and got owned. So he created a maze of metal mesh (Try saying that five times fast), which seemed to evaporate seconds later, as it was never mentioned again. The battle continued, See-Sawing until Pitou was recalled by his master. Afterwards, Ynot was engaged in battle by Lite, then got into a dog fight with Darkmount via the Wigwam. Stuff happened, Ynot has his crew build a planet, he goes to the Shattered Mirror Universe in pursuit of Blackout, fights people, finds Blackout, splits off with Hollow Ynot, Blackout does the same with Overlord Blackout, the teams fight each other. This ended when Ynot reabsorbed HY, and time hopped back to present time. Then he got zapped by something and leveled up to Blackout's playing field. And Caiaphus became his friend. This is starting to sound like a REALLY bad rip off of a number of Anime.... Shortly after, he was captured by Blackout, then the Anima saved him, and The Fourth Wall was broken and everyone went through it, minus Zev. Lot's of People fought, things blew up, and he fought Blackout, AGAIN. This time he has his sword at it's highest level Yet, the Blade Wing Style. This didn't do much because Blackout fled before he could use it. He must be like a Wild Pokemon... Blackout the fused himself to his ship and got the power of Unicron. Sasuken zerg rushed The Wigwam into him, it didn't work. Ynot and Sasuken then built a new Ship, The Ironclad, And fought Blackout/Darkmount with it. Ynot fused himself to it, what a copycat.... Blackout was not happy, and used a huge spark extractor to extract Ynot's soul from the Ironclad. This succeeded, and Blackout proceeded to throw the spark extractor into a sun. Shika caught him and took him to become one with Primus. As Primus, he caught up with Blackout and finally defeated him. But not for long, as he soon escaped. Immediately prior to Blackout escaping, Zev crafted him a ring containing Fedele. But, instead of pursuing Blackout, Ynot finally stopped caring about what he does and decided to return to where he trained during his 50,000 year hiatus, with numerous passengers aboard. On their way there, they stopped at a Space station to replace the energy source of their ship, as Sasuken disliked being a battery. Upon arrival, the entire team and company enrolled in a Tournament of Champions. Participants included Ynot, Sasuken, The Anima, Idiotas, Xeno, Zev, Miaski, Wekiga, Xanxus, Klak, D-Klak, Nadle, and many others. Uterio War During such, the great Uterio war began, ending the tournament abruptly in it's final round between Ynot, Malygos and another that I can't bother to remember. Ynot took on a sort of Lieutenant roll, following the orders and direction of Klak. Repeatedly he encountered a being named Set, who continually antagonized the aging Makuta, driving him to pursue on sight. During the coarse of the War, while attempting to sleigh Keichi, he was blasted into Hyper space, where he temporarily lost control of Hollow Ynot. He was snapped out of his rage by Xonyt and Rixika. Ynot sat out the next mission on Neo Z'Traa, and went on an assault on an as of yet unnamed Egyptian Planet where Set and the rest of the Egyptian gods were holding up. The battle between Ynot and Set waged, and each side repeatedly showed it's resilience. Ynot eventually won. Many battles ensued in the Uterio War, after one in particular, Ynot was approached by the Green Lantern Hal Jordan, who insisted he become a Lantern himself. Ynot refused, and instead got permission to go on a Lantern Killing spree. Through this carnage, Ynot met K'theenya, and obtained all known lantern rings, along with creating a new Platinum Ring of Pride. New World Order After the war, Ynot and the Anima all received medals for their part. In the ensuing days, The crew met Ferret, Blue, and Shikhazra. Ynot was finally left alone in his Cabana to relax, as Sasuken left on a date with the later two of those three, and the others where scattered across Shinobi-Nui. As soon as he was left alone, a golem decided to give him a big sloppy drool hello and Ynot meets Nicholas Flamel. The two spar and exchange banter before Nick leaves with a cryptic message in the air. Ynot is then confronted with David Robert Jones, who tests Ynot with a riddle, which Ynot swiftly solves, and then preaches about the Final Reckoning. After he left, Ynot called the Anima back so they could all go to Fanrong and train with Toph Bei Fong, which he was called away from when the Battle of Omega Supreme started, leaving her while she slept. Upon arrival at OS's location, it was not immediately evident why Ynot was required in this battle, as Blackout couldn't be seen, only a large Armada of Ships, so Ynot bid his time taking them down one at a time. Eventually Omega Supreme showed himself and warped to Neo Z'Traa, and The Ironclad followed. Ynot, with the aid of Arceus, destroyed him with a Storm Flame to his spark. They then returned to Shinobi Nui. Battle of Shinobi Nui. Road trip to the Planet of the Beasts. Defeat a tyrant, build a civilization, leave, DiSalvatorre revolts, Zeta is full of angst, bar fight with Kratos and Ulysses. Shenanigans After the fight with Kratos, they make up and start drinking, enjoying each others company. Kratos reveals to Ynot the existence of The Platinum Lantern Corp. This irritated Ynot, and on queue, Vultran reminded Ynot of the Mad Scientist Convention that was already underway. With no ship, they take a small dingy and a fresh engine, stranding Kratos. back to Shinobi-Nui equipping it to Ynot's first attempt at a ship, Cabana Prime. Taking the Cabana Prime to the convention. Once there, everything stays peaceful for a while, but as they always do, things got chaotic. First was a barrage of mutations that Ynot forced Nick Flamel to fix. Ynot met Calaran, and they had a nice conversation. Malygos Returns. Vultran and Dr. Doppler fight, resulting in Vultran being severely injured, and Doppler transgendered. More fighting amongst the masses, Ynot says ENOUGH! and is thanked by a troll to the face, followed by a Sky Swallower to the everything, courtesy of Yarighraya. After crawling away form this and launching the Sky Splitter into space, Ynot rallied the crew and went to perform Klak's funeral service on one of Malchior IV's moons after sensing his death during the convention. Many people showed up for the service, Zev, Kakamu, Malygos, and F-Blackout among them. Once most had arrived, Ynot defies all sense by not letting him rest in peace. Instead he rips a hole in space and time to drag Klak from when he was supposed to die. When asked why, he would only allude to a deal made with the devil. Upon departing towards the Knights of the Keruvium's home planet based on Klak's request. 'Nother Skyswallower, this one laced with magnetism. Yarighraya forces Ynot out of his armor with a microwave gun. Ynot is captured. =Future= Ynot's ultimate fate is divulged in Fall of a Hero: Ynot's Farewell = Appearance = *At some point in 2008, a Mini-Contest was launched for people on BZPower to create a representation of Ynot in whatever their preferred art form was. After long consideration and searching through countless entries, it had been decided that Ynot looks like this http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=386662 in set form. = Powers = *Ynot controls the 42 Kraata powers, The Element of Iron, Shinigami Abilities, Hollow Abilities, All kanohi powers he has seen through his kanohi Ultimix, and though not commonly used, He also posses the Sharingan. All of these have been significantly strengthened after Ynot absorbed his past incarnation and the Vahi Cube. =Tactics= *A basic breakdown of Ynot's tactics can be found in this post HERE. = Alternate Universes = *In an alternate universe, Ynot defeated Blackout, and ruled the Matoran Universe. This version of Ynot was killed by an antimatter beam fired by the Icarus satellite weapon's failsafe mechanism. *In a different universe, Ynot was likely hunted down and killed along with Zev when Sasuken was forced by Malygos to act as a spy and expose the location of Zev's base. *In another alternate universe, Ynot was killed by Blackout. *In YET another universe, Ynot pursued Blackout when the latter invaded Earth, and fought him on top of a tall skyscraper. This apparently accomplished nothing, as Blackout still won in that reality. *In the Shattered Mirror Universe, Ynot was the deputy of the Brotherhood of Makuta. =Quotes= * "My blades thirst for the blood of the gods" - Ynot demonstrating his particular brand of insanity. =Trivia= * Ynot's full name is Ynot Attellav, but this is only known to Zev * In almost every single alternate reality encountered in BZPB, Ynot is either dead, presumed dead, or out of favour with the government. Suffice to say, because of this, everyone that knows Ynot in any dimension is either his ally or enemy (Malygos seems to be the exception). Apart from in the Shattered Mirror Universe, of course. Category:Makuta Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Ynot Variations Category:Characters controlled by Ynot